


[Podfic] On the Ferocity of Sheep

by akikotree



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Cover Art Welcome, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: The only thing you're gonna find in New Melbourne is fish and fish related activities, and perhaps a job.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds & River Tam
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] On the Ferocity of Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Ferocity of Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100155) by [SecondSilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk). 



> Thank you so much to SecondSilk for having [Blanket Permission](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic) and thank you as always to [Paraka](https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting <3

[MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Firefly-%20On%20The%20Ferocity%20of%20Sheep.mp3) | **Size:** 3.73 MB


End file.
